herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ed (Shaun of the Dead)
'Ed '''is the tritagonist of Shaun of the Dead. He is Shaun's best friend as well as flatmate until the end of the climax where he was killed by a zombie and later kept as Shaun's "pet." He was portrayed by Nick Frost who also portrayed Danny Butterman from ''Hot Fuzz, ''Andy Knightley from ''The World's End and Clive Gollings from Paul. Biography Ed and Shaun's friendship is said to have gone back till primary school and he apparently likes having him around because "he's a laugh" and has sold a bit of weed more than once. However he utterly despised Shaun's other flatmate, Pete and this was completely mutual with him giving him the nickname "Prick". The twos favourite hangout is the pub, the Winchester however when Shaun gets in a relationship with Liz it brings an effect on his normal life. Shaun promises to her that things would change however when nothing does she dumps him, leaving him completely heartbroken. Ed tries to cheer him up by telling him hilarious stories of other regulars but they become so intoxicated that they don't even realise that London has fallen into the hands of a zombie uprising and while being scorned by an angry Pete he reveals that he himself was bitten by a zombie and is slowly turning into one. The morning after, Ed and Shaun discover a girl in their backyard who they think is actually drunk however when she is impaled in the chest by a pole and still walks away, revealing herself to be a zombie. While trying to run away they run into an even larger zombie and are trapped in their house. Inside their house they are attacked by a one-armed zombie, they both attack him but when Ed smashes an ashtray against his skull and by this kills him. Shaun and Ed discover that he only way to kill the zombies is to "remove the head of destroy the brain." They attack them with a selection of vintage records but later use a cricket bat and a shovel which successfully kills the two of them. The two use the now dead Pete's car to go to Shaun's mother whose husband and Shaun's stepdad, Phillip was bitten by a zombie and is turning into one. They narrowly escape and use Phillip's Jaguar to go to Liz's where they rescue her and her friends David and Di however along the way to the Winchester Phillip is turned into zombie and they are all forced to leave behind their vehicle and blunt weapons. Between the group and the Winchester there is a massive horde of zombies which they manage to avoid by pretending to be zombies themselves however Ed completely gives them away causing Shaun to viciously scream at him. Fortunately before they are ripped apart David creates a passage by destroying the window and Shaun is able to drive them away. While hiding inside the pub the zombies follow him back to the Wincheste and while attacking the zombie-fied barman, John they discover that the Winchester rifle on top of the bar is active and they use it to defend the zombies. However Barbara, who is Shaun's mother got bitten by a zombie and finally transformed into one, Shaun is forced to kill her. David who has just had a homicidal breakdown tries to leave the bar but beofre he could he is brutally torn apart by the horde as well as his girlfriend, Di. The zombies begin to amiss and in the chaos Ed is bitten by Pete and the three are run underground where they are apparently trapped down there but not before blowing up the top bar with a Molotov cocktail.. Liz and Shaun go back to the surface where the military roll in and kill all zombies in their path. Six months after Z-Day and Shaun and Liz are happily moved in together while he still keeps Ed chained in his shed and enjoys to play games like Tekken 2 with him. Personality Many people in Shaun's personal life don't really get along with Ed, specifically Pete who was his flatmate and spoke to Ed like a helpless child and in turn nicknamed him as "prick." Shaun's girlfriend, Liz's friends David and Di also aren't on the best terms, but this could mostly be due to him asking "can I get any of you cunts, a drink?" He is also very messy and untidy, leaving Shaun's flat in an utterly horrible state and even after cleaning up he made it messy again by "having a few beers when he finished." Ed is quite the video game lover as well and has a crude sense of humour, such as apologising to Shaun when he had actually farted and then again when he made thinly sexual jokes towards Shaun's mother, Barbara. Ed's favourite music appears to be heavy metal rock as he possesses his own cassette tape of his favourite band and song. Ed also has a fondness for cars, specifically Phillip, Barbara's second husband's Jaguar, and even crashed Pete's car to drive it. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Nick Frost in the Blood and Ice Cream Series. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Undead Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Loyal Category:Lethal Category:Charismatic Category:Dimwits Category:Martyr Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable